1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to in-situ storage of electrolyte for batteries, especially as applied to ambient temperature reserve batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrolyte is typically stored outside of the battery cavity in most reserve batteries, so as to prevent leakage of the electrolyte to the vicinity of the anode and cathode prior to use. This location of electrolyte outside of the battery itself requires that the battery size be large in order to accommodate the electrolyte storage.
There remains a need for a compact battery that provides storage of the electrolyte within the battery housing and separate from the battery electrodes. This need is especially critical in cases where the electrolyte can degrade other components of the battery.